Inkjet printing has commonly been used for printing conventional documents, but is increasingly common in printing color photographs as well. Many inkjet printouts remain wet for several seconds, and even several minutes or hours, after printing, making them vulnerable to smearing. This relatively long drying time requires the printed medium to be handled carefully before it is completely dry to avoid damage.